


But Love, I Still Believe in You

by KindaCrazy



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindaCrazy/pseuds/KindaCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years, some surprising twists, and a million changes later, will things work out or will it be just another missed opportunity, another always the wrong place, always the wrong time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! So, this is my first multi-chapter Gilmore Girls story-- ever. So, please be kind! I definitely appreciate comments, so keep 'em coming!

_**But Love, I Still Believe In You** _

* * *

 

Chapter One

* * *

 

Dainty hands hang tight to the steering wheel of a silver Prius as it glides across two-lane asphalt. _Home_. For the first time in almost three straight years, Rory Gilmore is going home-- Stars Hollow, the home of her mother, somewhat new step-father and some of her closest friends. But most of all, _her_  home.

Rory's cell phone rings, breaking her trance as she reaches for it. 

_Mom._

"Hey, Mom," Rory's voice has a smile in it as her free hand taps at the steering wheel.

"Hey, Sweets, how far out are ya'?" Lorelei asks in that excited way of hers, meaning she is probably already on her fourth or fifth mug of coffee today.

"About a half hour."

"Okay, honey, drive safe."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you."

Rory closes her phone, stepping slightly harder on the gas pedal, needing to get home to her family as soon as possible.

It's twenty-six minutes until she's pulling into the driveway of her childhood home, beaming brightly.

Before her engine is even off and before she's barely ten steps away from her car, Rory's mother, the famous Lorelai Gilmore-Danes is dancing out the front door.

"Doth my eyes deceive me?! It can't be! My long lost loin fruit has returned to Mama!" Lorelai chimes, her husband in tow, shaking his head at his wife's incredible energy.

"Luke, you couldn't contain her until I was at least inside? She's yelling 'loin fruit' in public," Rory jokes, looking at her step-father pointedly.

"Even I can't control her. She's a combination of coffee, PEZ and sleep deprivation currently." Rory shakes her head in laughter, all but jumping into her mother's arms when she's close enough, holding on tight.

"Missed ya', Kid. Don't go that long without seeing Mama ever again, and that's an order."

"Okay, Mom," Rory says easily.

"Alright, ladies, how's diner food sound?" Luke asks, already knowing the answer from his wife and step-daughter would always be a unanimous 'yes'.

* * *

 

"Mom, I don't want your green beans and you know as well as I do that if they're not on your plate when Luke comes back that he'll know you didn't eat them," Rory laughs, looking at her mom with an eyebrow raised.

Lorelai ' _humphs_ ' before picking up a French fry and biting into it.

The Gilmore girls are highly known for being able to eat a UHAUL truck's worth of food and not give up, but the younger Gilmore's attention is drawn away from her plate and back toward the kitchen by two hushed, very tense voices-- one belonging to Luke Danes, the other she didn't recognize.

But that face, that 'I don't give a damn attitude', even the crinkled leather jacket-- she'd know that man anywhere.

"Luke--" Jess is cut off by his own huff of breath as he stomps out of the kitchen and back up to the apartment above the diner.

"Was that--?" Lorelai asks, raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

Lorelai hadn't been able to see Stars Hollow's very favorite hoodlum because her back was to the counter, but even just the tension in the room answered her question.

"Mhm," Rory answers, staring down at her coffee.

"Did you know he was back?" "I had no idea. I would've told you--" Lorelai stands, turning around to find her ball cap clad husband, leaving Rory to her thoughts.

* * *

 

"So what did he say?" Rory asks once Lorelai is back from talking to Luke.

"Nothing really, hon, he was very ' _Ice, Ice, Baby_ '. All he said was that Jess is back and staying in the apartment in the diner. I believe his exact words were, ' _Kid got himself in a little bit of trouble and needs a place to stay_.'"

"What kind of trouble? Like, police trouble or pissed off the wrong mobster trouble?"

"I don't know, hon. Maybe you could--"

"No. Not a chance."

Lorelai holds her hands up in surrender, knowing it was stupid to even suggest it.

But Rory's mind can't help but wonder why Jess Mariano would ever venture back into Stars Hallow under his own free will. After all, he'd seemed to be doing well in Philadelphia when she'd seen him last. And then there was the kiss. The infamous kiss. The kiss that broke Rory Gilmore's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter! And I hope ya'll enjoy this one too!

_**But Love, I Still Believe In You** _

* * *

 

Chapter Two

* * *

 

"So, he's back? Since when?" Lane Van Gerbig asks, pulling her son, Kwan, who at the moment is suffering from a stomach bug onto her lap.

"Mom doesn't know. Luke didn't even tell her he was in town. He must be in something deep to come back to Stars Hollow, right?" Rory questions, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

Just the thought of Jess Mariano makes Rory's head go funny, a feeling she doesn't like at all.

"I'd guess so. But let's think... What could it be?" Lane wonders, laughing, her question not serious at all.

"Pissed off somebody's husband, I'll bet," Rory jokes back, hiding her discomfort well in her opinion.

"What's wrong, Rory?"

Okay, maybe not so well.

"I hate you for knowing me so well, Lane," Rory smiles, dipping her head down in embarrassment.

"Rory, he was the first boy that really drove you crazy. But you were in love with him. Probably always will be. Dean was safe, kind, respectful. Jess always had that 'give 'em hell' attitude and the leather jacket and cigarettes that made him look like a bad replica of Danny Zuko. And you wanted him. You wanted him to be like Dean-- always called when he said he would, never missed a date-- but Jess wasn't Dean. And it scared you that you still wanted him so much. And seeing him again made you remember that. You're gonna be fine, Rory."

"I guess you're right," Rory smiles, knowing full-well that Lane was spot on with her observations.

"So, do you think your husband can handle your children long enough do you to go to lunch with me?"

"Go, babe, Steve and Kwan will be fine here. Spend time with Rory," Zach calls from the other room, sealing the deal.

Lane laughs lightly and lifts Kwan off or her lap, kissing his head as she leaves with Rory.

* * *

 

"And for you, Rory?" Luke Danes asks, pen and paper in hand.

"Bacon cheeseburger, onions, lettuce, no tomato. Side of cheese fries and another coffee. Thanks, Luke," Rory smiles.

"Rory, for Pete's sake, let up on the coffee, you're gonna give _me_  heart burn."

"It's a lost cause, Luke. She's too far gone," Lane chirps, sipping from her own coffee mug.

Luke grumbles, retreating back to the kitchen to give Caesar the ticket.

Lane and Rory chat aimlessly about anything and nothing until Rory's ears perk up and a chill runs down her spine.

"It's three seconds, Jess," Luke hisses. "Table four. Please, it's busy right now."

A loud sigh emits from Jess, but he takes the plates from Luke anyway. Of course, though, when he sees just who occupies table four, he gulps down a knot in his throat.

"You're going to make yourself sick, Rory, with all of that grease," Jess says, trying to make light of the fact that the pair hadn't spoken since the night in Philadelphia.

"Jess!" Rory yelps, looking up at Jess, then back down at her food.

"That is my name."

Rory laughs lightly before catching herself and cutting it off abruptly.

"Is she broken, Lane?" Jess asks, probably doing that half-smile he does and arching his eyebrow like he does when he's thinking.

"No, you see, this ex-boyfriend of hers just showed back up in town and now she's lost all ability to form coherent sentences."

Jess smirks.

"Oh, I see," he says easily, leaning down to whisper in Rory's ear. "It's good to see you too, Rory,"

Rory shivers at hearing his smooth-as-silk voice in her ear, doing things to her that she wouldn't care to admit to anyone.

"G-Yeah, um, you too, Jess," Rory stutters, feeling her cheeks heat up.

In seconds, Jess is gone, back up to the upstairs apartment, presumably, leaving Rory to deal with her body's reactions to seeing him again along with a very curious looking Lane Van Gerbig.

"You alright, Rory?" Lane asks, eyebrow shooting up into a high arch.

"I'm fine. I'm great," Rory replies, willing her heart to stop beating like it was going to protrude from her chest.

"Go talk to him!" Lane says, leaning across the table to look Rory directly in the eyes.

"No! He went upstairs! I'm bound to see him somewhere in town if he's back."

"But you're blushing. It's just crazy that he still effects you like this."

"Like what? I'm perfectly fine," Rory lies, picking up a French fry from her plate and biting it harshly.

"Yeah, like hell you are." Lane laughs to herself and takes a sip from her coffee.

"Will you quit looking at me like that if I go talk to him?"

"I promise I will."

Rory groans, pushing her chair out and standing up.

Rory shoots one more passive aggressive look at Lane before making the first step up the stairs.

The sound of her heels clicks against the hard wood of the stairs and she heads upstairs, knocking in the office door when she's close.

Rory hears footsteps behind the door before the tell-tale click of the door opening.

"Oh, Rory," Jess says, a kick in his voice as he shuts the door behind him, coming out of the apartment to stand in the hallway.

"Hi, Jess," Rory smiles, realizing immediately that Jess has barely changed, if not for the extra inch or two he's gained since the last time she saw him. "Bad time?"

"No!" Jess yelps, reaching out to take hold of Rory's hand before retracting quickly. "Sorry, I-- I meant when I said it was good to see you again."

"Likewise. The last time was--"

"Philadelphia. Right," Jess looks down at his feet before back at Rory, chocolate brown eyes meeting with oceanic blue,

"I'm sorry, Jess. That was so terrible of me. I'm glad to see you again to-- to apologize."

"Ror, it's okay. It was a long time ago and you were confused. Bigger fish, right?"

"Bigger fish," Rory smiles.

Jess has barely changed, Rory realizes. He still has that hair that is somewhere between being too long and just long enough, and he still dawns a wrinkled leather jacket and worn-through jeans just as he did as a teenager.

Rory takes a second from her thoughts to jump at the sound of a watch beeping rather loudly.

"Sorry... I, um, I have to go. Listen, let's catch up. Tomorrow night? Please, Ror. I'd really like to," Jess pleads, sincerity plastered all over his face.

"Of course, Jess. How does six sound?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then," Jess replies, smiling brightly, scurrying back into the apartment almost without a parting glance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, please comment if you did! I'd love the feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

_**But Love, I Still Believe In You** _

* * *

 

Chapter Three

* * *

 

Jess sighs contentedly, touching a button on his watch to stop the beeping.

As if on cue, Jess hears a small noise coming from the side of the apartment that used to be his side.

Jess rearranged somewhat after his return, moving his stuff to Luke's old side and taking over his old bed and pushing his old twin bed sideways against the wall to make room in the small section that used to be his for certain other necessities.

Jess quickly grabs a small bottle from where he'd been keeping them in the kitchen, testing the formula mixture on his wrist before quickly heading towards the part of the apartment where a small crib is set up neatly.

As if his presence is sensed, Jess hears tiny cries and whimpers emitting from the crib.

"I know, baby, I know you're hungry," he says, picking the baby up and holding her in his arms. "Daddy's here, baby. It's okay, Daddy's here."

She suckles on the bottle easily, closing her eyes in a way that can only be explained as peaceful.

"That's it, Mina. All better, right?" Jess smiles, looking down at his daughter adoringly.

Jess sits the bottle down on the kitchen table, sitting down in one of the chairs to rock Mina back to sleep.

"My baby, my Mina," Jess whispers, knowing the exact moment Mina falls back asleep.

Jess stands slowly, taking care to not wake Mina as he walks back over to her crib, laying her back down to sleep again.

"I love you, Mina."

* * *

 

"Wait, so you're going out with Jess tomorrow?" Lane asks, curiously.

"Yes," Rory says, matter-of-factly. "But not like a date, necessarily. We're catching up."

"I bet it was weird, wasn't it? Being alone in Luke's old apartment with him again? Major déjà vu, right?"

"We didn't go inside. He actually came out of the apartment. He looked a little jumpy that I followed him, actually," Rory answers, not having thought much of it beforehand.

"Weird."

"I guess. Maybe the apartment was just messy and he didn't want company."

"Or he's hiding something. Or hiding from something. And now we're back to the theory that he pissed off someone's husband," Lane laughs.

"I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

"Well, when you do, let me know. I'm curious now, too," Lane jokes, popping a Pringles chip into her mouth.

* * *

 

"Luke, please. I have not asked you for anything in four years apart from coming to live here. And even if you still don't want to, don't think of it as helping me, think of it for Rory, you like Rory," Jess pleads, rocking Mina slowly.

"Jess, I--"

"Rory, Luke. Rory."

"Fine, but I'm only watching Mina until eight. I hate kids," Luke groans, dragging his palms down his face.

"You have one," Jess adds.

"But April is seventeen. Mina is eight months."

"And if I can do it, so can you. Of the two of us, I think the one people less expected to have a child now would be me. Especially considering you already have one," Jess continues, laying Mina down in her crib.

"Jess, I already agreed. Go pick Rory up before I change my mind."

Jess gives a quick lopsided smile to Luke and a kiss to Mina's forehead before shrugging his leather jacket on.

"Thanks, Luke," Jess calls, leaving the apartment, Luke and Mina behind.

Five minutes and one cigarette later, Jess is sitting outside the Gilmore-Danes household, bucking up the courage to go knock on the door. Or a window, throw it back to highschool.

Jess opens his car door, heading up to the front door, raising his fist to knock at the same moment as the door opens, revealing a smiling Rory Gilmore, shoes in hand.

"Rory! I was just--" Jess stammers, taking in Rory's appearance.

Rory's hair is pulled half-up and curled loosely at the ends. She's wearing a pair of gray pinstriped pants and a blush pink ruffled top with a fitted white blazer.

"No, I know! I just saw your car. I figured I'd come meet you," Rory laughs, sliding her feet into her shoes.

"Well, since you're already out here, why don't we get going?" Jess smiles his lopsided smile, putting a hand on the small of Rory's back, leading her toward his car.

Once both inside, Rory turns slightly in her seat to look at Jess, "So where are we going? The diner?"

Jess laughs, shifting the gear into reverse and heading out of Stars Hollow.

"No, not the diner. I'm surprising you, Ms. Gilmore."

* * *

 

Leaning across the table, Rory smiles, taking a sip of her martini before asking, "So, Jess! Tell me about Truncheon! You're still working there, right?"

Jess laughs, looking down at his beer before back up at Rory, "Yes, still at Truncheon. We're doing well actually, putting out about six or seven books a month. It only took five years, but we're working at it."

Rory reaches across the table, placing a hand on Jess' arm.

"I'm proud of you, Jess. I really am," Rory smiles, taking another sip from her martini.

"Thanks, Ror. Means a lot."

"Jess... Can I ask you something?" Rory asks, sliding her now empty martini class to the side.

"Anything."

"What made you come back? Stars Hollow was never your favorite place in the world," Rory asks.

Jess hesitates, eyes meeting with Rory's.

Jess opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by his cell phone dinging from his pocket indicating a voicemail being left.

"Sorry, Rory. Just because I'm in Stars Hollow, doesn't mean Truncheon rests. Those guys are morons, but hopefully they won't burn the building down in my absence. Excuse me," Jess apologizes, flipping open the cell phone and pressing it to his ear to listen to the voicemail.

" _Jess, it's Luke. Mina's still sleeping and I figure you'll probably be out longer with Rory, so don't rush. Lorelai is working late at the inn, so I'll be here. Mina is fine, Jess, because I know you're probably worried about leaving her with me, but she's fine. Promise. She'll be in the exact same condition as when you left her when you get back. Bye, Jess_."

Jess smiles a lopsided smile and closes his phone again.

"No fires?" Rory asks, laughing a little.

"No fires. Matthew just felt compelled to call me about some author throwing a hissy about a book covering looking too squished and I'm done taking about books now."

"Okay, no more books. What then?" Rory asks, her previous question forgotten, much to Jess' satisfaction.


	4. Chapter 4

_**But Love, I Still Believe in You** _

* * *

 

Chapter Four

* * *

 

"Jess, this was lovely. It was great to catch up with you. Really," Rory smiles as Jess starts up the engine.

"It was. I agree. Thanks for coming out with me, Rory," Jess replies, giving Rory a half-smile.

Their eyes meet, and Jess places his hand lightly over hers.

"Really, Jess. It was," Rory repeats, leaning forward slightly.

"Rory," Jess whispers, leaning closer to her until they're about two inches apart.

"Jess."

"Rory, I-- Can I--"

"Yes."

And that's all it takes for Jess to close the gap between the two, pressing his lips tightly to hers.

Rory shifts in her seat, trying to press closer to him as his arm snakes around her waist as best it can, mouths working together.

Jess' tongue traces the valley between Rory's before delving in, turning this kiss into something else entirely.

"Jess," Rory whimpers as Jess twists slightly so he can lean over and kiss his way down Rory's jaw and neck.

Rory leans into Jess' kiss, letting him know that this is okay, shrugging out of her blazer when his hands start to push it down.

"Rory," Jess groans, both hands holding tightly onto her waist, arching her back so her chest is pushed closer to him.

Rory reaches a hand out, settling it on Jess' belt buckle, dipping two delicate fingers down over the quickly growing bulge in his pants.

Jess quickly finds her lips with his own again as she gains more courage, palming him through his pants.

Jess' legs inadvertently spread, giving her more access as he bites his bottom lip to keep from groaning aloud.

"Rory," Jess groans again, his right hand finding her left breast, rubbing his palm over it gently.

Rory whimpers again, sliding her hand up a little, pulling Jess' belt undone.

"Shit," Jess cusses as Rory slides her hand down inside his pants, groping the warm hardness through his boxers.

"Jess, let's go back to the apartment," Rory says between kisses, squeezing Jess' dick lightly, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him.

It takes Jess a second to remember why that would be a bad idea, but when he does, he pulls back from Rory.

"Rory, we have to stop. We can't go back to the apartment," Jess says reluctantly.

"But--"

"Ror, I want to. Believe me, I want to. I think you just felt how much I want to. It's just, you're you."

"Yes, I'm me, and me wants this," Rory jokes, running a hand down Jess' chest.

"You're you and I'm me. It can't be this easy." Rory sighs, mulling that over, knowing he's not wrong.

Things with them have never been easy, why should this?

"Alright, fine. Fair enough." Jess sighs audibly, shifting the gear into drive from park.

"I'll just take you home tonight, we'll both cool off and we'll get together again soon," Jess states, looking at Rory as she puts her blazer back on.

Rory nods, frowning slightly.

"Hey, Jess," Rory says, gaining the raven-haired man's attention.

Before Jess can ask the 'Yeah?' that was forming on his lips, Rory leans over and kisses him-- different somehow than before, softer, more hesitant.

"Tomorrow. Close up the diner with Luke and come see me. Please." Jess frowns as his watch beeps, telling him it's ten to eight and that he should be home by now. Home to Mina.

"I--," and one look at Rory proves to Jess that he still can't deny her anything, even after almost ten years. "I'll try."

* * *

 

Jess drops Rory off at her mom's house, giving her a quick hug goodbye after walking her to the door.

Once she's inside safely, Jess gets back to the diner as quickly as he can, knowing he needs to be back with Mina by now.

"How did it go?" Luke asks once Jess walks through the apartment door.

"It went fine, how's Mina?"

Jess shrugs off his leather jacket, hanging it on a hook by the door before heading straight over to Mina's crib.

"She's been sleeping since you left."

Jess places both hands on Mina's crib, looking down at how peaceful his daughter looks while she's sleeping.

"Thanks, Luke," Jess says once he's sure Mina's going to stay asleep.

"Are you ever going to tell me how you ended up with a baby?" Luke asks, reaching into the refrigerator to pull out to bottles of beer, handing one to Jess.

"Didn't you get sex ed in highschool?" Jess jokes, popping off the cap of his bottle and taking a generous swig, stepping out of Mina's side of the apartment.

"Jess," Luke says, a bite in his voice; a warning.

"What matters is that I have Mina. How I ended up with her isn't as important," Jess replies, not at all feeling like explaining.

"Fine. But is Mina's mom a part of this or--"

"No. She terminated her rights. Paperwork's in the nightstand."

Luke nods, knowing that Jess isn't going to say any more.

"Alright, well, I'll let you get some sleep. I'm going home, Lorelai should be there by now. Bye, Jess."

The apartment door closes behind Luke, too loudly for Jess to have any hope of Mina not waking up, which is proven by a whine followed by full-blown cries.

Jess sighs, taking a last swig from his beer before standing up, ready to slip into his Daddy shoes for the night.

Jess picks Mina up from her crib, cradling her in his arms.

Jess brushes what little hair she has out of her face as he carries her over to the couch, sitting down and flicking the TV on.

Mina's cries quickly decrease before she's smiling up at her dad like he's the greatest thing she's ever seen.

"Guess Daddy's got the magic touch, huh? I pick you up and you're all done crying."

And it's only seconds before Mina starts to squirm, indicating that she'd like to be put down, seeing as she loves to crawl and explore her surroundings.

Jess laughs lightly and places Mina down on a blanket next to the couch.

"Now don't you run away on me," Jess smiles as he kicks his feet up on the coffee table.

Half an hour and an incredibly mundane episode of Law & Order: SVU later, Jess' phone chimes.

_Hey, just wanted to reiterate that tonight was great. Thanks again. Looking forward to seeing you again._

 Jess smiles, genuinely smiles (as much as Jess Mariano can) and replies.

_I concur, Gilmore. So we still thinking another catch up tomorrow?_

Jess sets his phone down on the couch next to him and leans over to pick Mina back up off the floor and sitting her down on his lap.

Mina coos appreciatively, head looking for the source when her father's cell phone vibrates again.

_Of course. And maybe this time you might be inclined to finish what you start._

Jess laughs, one hand holding Mina up as he kisses her forehead, using the other hand to reply to Rory.

"Her name's Rory, Mina. And she's very important to Daddy. And I want you to meet her... Just not quite yet."

_I think I could be persuaded._

Jess closes his phone and tucks it back into his pocket before wrapping his arms around Mina protectively and standing up.

"What'd'ya think, Mina? Bath time?"

* * *

 

"So where are you going?" Lorelai asks, leaning against the doorframe of Rory's room as said daughter lays out her clothes for the night on her bed.

"I told you," Rory laughs, pulling off her t-shirt and changing into a dusty purple, sleeveless satin blouse and a pair of dark gray pants.

"You told me you're going out with a friend. Unless Paris moved back from Boston or Lane suddenly doesn't have children, I'm out."

Rory slides her feet into a pair of lace ballet flats and pulls on the same white blazer from the other night.

"Mom," Rory says, looking pointedly at her mother.

"You're dressed all pretty. So is this a date or a casual thing?"

"I'm not really sure," Rory laughs, frowning a little.

In collegiate terms, Rory had already 'hooked up' with Jess and had every intention of it happening again very soon, seeing as it ended so abruptly the first time. But Jess hadn't made it known if this was a date or just a casual friendly meet-up.

"Ah, that's it. You don't want to tell me because you don't know the circumstances and that goes against the Rory Gilmore genetic code," Lorelai quips, unaware that that is far from the real reason why Rory is keeping quiet.

"Exactly! Oh shoot, what time is it? He's probably here!" Rory yelps, grabbing her purse quickly and bolting out the door past her mother.

Sure enough, Jess is pulling in the driveway right as Rory comes outside, a shy smile spreading on her face.

Rory bounces over to the car, leaning toward the driver's side window as Jess rolls it down.

"So where are we going tonight?" Rory asks, leaning her arms on the door.

"Get in and you'll see," Jess replies, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a half-smile.

Rory rolls her eyes playfully, but does as she's told, fitting into the passenger seat and buckling up.

Jess and Rory barely talk as he drives to his destination, but Jess lays a hand on Rory's thigh comfortingly while the other steers. It's a gesture that wouldn't have meant much, if not for the way Jess' lips curve up into a small smile.

"You smile more," Rory whispers, almost as a notion just for herself.

"Hmm?" Jess asks, eyebrow raising, but eyes never leaving the road ahead of him.

"You smile a lot now. As opposed to when we were kids. I like it," Rory muses, fingernail tracing shapes on Jess' hand on her leg.

"I got lots'a reasons to smile." Like Mina.

Rory nods but doesn't think much of it, assuming Jess is referring to Truncheon and its' growing success.

"When we get where we're going, stay put. I wanna show you something," Jess says, almost as a question.

"Aye, aye, Captain."


	5. Chapter 5

_**But Love, I Still Believe in You** _

 

* * *

 

Chapter Five

* * *

 

"So we're going to a carnival?" Rory asks, a smile in her voice as she sees mini roller coasters and booths selling funnel cake up ahead

"We are, but not yet," Jess laughs, pulling into a parking space next to the ride that looks like a space shuttle.

Rory quirks an eyebrow into an arch, questioning.

"Technically, there's a bar behind the carousel. We're going there first because I'll feel awful if all you eat tonight with me is funnel cake and vinegar fries," Jess laughs.

Rory nods, remembering then that Jess had said he had something to show her.

"What did you want to show me?" she asks, turning in her seat to look at him.

Jess reaches behind her into the back seat and pulls something from the pocket behind the passenger seat, handing it right to Rory.

"The Subsect II by Jess Mariano!" Rory yelps, looking up at Jess disbelievingly.

"That's not exactly what I wanted to show you. Flip past all the Truncheon notes and stuff."

Rory flips past the Truncheon publishing notes and stops dead at the dedication page.

_Still couldn't have done this without you._

_Dodger_  

Rory sputters as she tries to speak too much too fast, her mind reeling.

"I mean it, Rory," Jess states easily, hand tightening slightly on Rory's leg.

In a second, Rory lunges forward, grabbing Jess by the front of his leather jacket, kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Ooh! You know what this means?!" Rory beams excitedly pulling back from Jess, but not more than a couple of inches.

"What?" Jess asks, mind still reeling from the fact that he's kissing Rory Gilmore.

"Now I can tell Paris to shove it! Now we've both had books dedicated to us!" Rory cheers.

Jess violently shivers at the mention of Paris, laughing lightly.

"Alright, Ms. Gilmore, I think it's high time we get some dinner," Jess says between chuckles.

* * *

 

"Jess, you dedicated a book to me," Rory says disbelievingly, picking up a French fry and biting into it.

"I remember," Jess smirks, taking a sip from the beer in front of him.

"Jess, can we talk?" Rory asks abruptly, eyes averting from Jess'.

"We can talk," Jess replies, feeling like he knew what was coming.

"I just-- This is hard, right? I mean, us talking like this. Our history isn't the prettiest, Jess."

"No, you're right. It isn't. But it doesn't have to effect us being friends now. Rory, the last time I saw you before I moved back was Philly. That was years ago."

Rory nods, "I guess."

"And, Rory, we're doing good now. We've had dinner two nights in a row, that's a good start," Jess states, his eyes meeting with Rory's.

"But Jess, are we just seeing each other, are we together, I mean, it's not like we haven't done this before."

"Ror, I've wanted to be with you, only you, for almost ten years. Let's just see how things go. Things are just complicated."

Rory nods, laughing slightly.

"Alright, well, you up for some rides? Luke just needs me back by eight."

"You gonna turn into a pumpkin?"

"Not exactly," Jess mutters almost to himself.

* * *

 

Three rides, half a funnel cake and a tray of vinegar fries later, Jess notices it's 7:30-- 30 minutes until pumpkin.

"So, what, is Luke having you close up or something?"

"Yeah, I gotta do stock and close up, work some days when I can to stay living upstairs. It's complicated, but Luke's just helping me out," Jess answers, sticking his car key in the ignition and starting it up.

"Jess, are you ever going to tell me why you're back?" Rory asks as Jess starts to drive back to Stars Hollow.

"If I didn't think you'd have an aneurism, I would."

Rory frowns to herself, assuming that Jess probably wouldn't tell her if she keeps pestering him, so she lets it go-- for now.

"Just answer me one thing?" Rory asks cautiously.

"Shoot."

"Are you in trouble? Like police trouble?"

"Nope. No police. Just some money issues because Truncheon is kind of slow-going. Luke's letting me stay in the diner for free, just as long as I help out when I can."

Jess isn't entirely lying. Money's been tight since Mina's mom terminated her rights and left Jess alone. Truncheon was enough when Jess didn't have to buy diapers and formula and about a gazillion other things babies require, but barely scraping by in his apartment in Philadelphia with an eight month old baby didn't cut it anymore. Mina deserved better. And that's exactly how Jess ended up calling Luke, showing up in the middle of the night, deciding to raise his daughter in a better environment, determined to give her a better life than he had.

"I promise, Ror. It's just a money thing," Jess smiles, squeezing Rory's thigh lightly.

"Well, do you need money? I mean, I'm a little tight too, but I can still help. Is Truncheon still paying you since you're here? Like I said, it's gotta be serious for you to come back here."

"I'm fine, Rory. Like I said, Luke's doing what he can and Truncheon's still paying me. And Stars Hollow isn't all bad. I mean, seeing you's a good consequence."

Rory smiles, averting her eyes from the side if Jess' face, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"I agree. I'm glad you're back, Jess. This is how things should have been. Us, y'know," Rory says, every word sincere

"I think so too, Ror. And granted, it was my fault things went to hell, but this is good. Like a second chance."

"Jess, this is like our fourth chance," Rory laughs as Jess stops outside of Luke's diner, waiting a minute to take Rory home.

"Right, I guess that's my fault. But we're here now. Let's just take this day by day and see where we get?"

Rory nods, leaning over the console to press her lips lightly to Jess'.

"As long as we still get to do that," Rory whispers, laying a hand on Jess' knee.

"Well, that we were always good at. It's the other stuff we'll have to work on," Jess laughs, pulling Rory closer-- as much as he can in a car, at least- and kisses her again.

"Alright, well, it's eight now. I'll let you get back to Luke so you can close up. I can walk home," Rory tells him, reluctantly pulling back from Jess.

"You sure? I can drive you. I'll just let Luke know--"

"Jess, it's fine. I can walk this town with my eyes shut. I'll see you soon," Rory kisses Jess one last time before getting out of the car, heading off through the town square, back to her home.

* * *

 

"So how'd it go?" Lorelai asks, plopping herself down in one of her kitchen tables, two mugs of coffee in her hands.

"It went... Really well. I mean, this guy, I like spending time with him. And tonight really read like a date."

"Aw, hon, I'm happy for you. You ever gonna tell me who he is?"

"Eventually. Mom, I don't want to keep secrets from you. This is just until I know for sure."

"I know, sweets. You'll tell me when it's right," Lorelai says, sipping from her mug of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top comment! It makes me happy, which means more chapters, which will make YOU happy!


End file.
